


[vid] Heroes

by starlady



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Oxford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: We can be us, just for one day





	[vid] Heroes

audio: Scala & Kolacny Brothers, "Heroes"  
length: 3:20  
stream: **[on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/199116417)** ; password: heroes  
download: [**27MB on Dropbox**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9wttmpb82g5n45x/starlady_Heroes.mp4?dl=0)

A Festivids 2016 treat for josette-arnauld.

**[Original Festivids post](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/313278.html) **

**[Lyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/heroes-lyrics-scala-kolacny-brothers.html) **

**Author's Note:**

> I devoured Dorothy L. Sayers' Peter Wimsey novels last year and was blabbering about them to my roommate (who had only read the Vane novels); I convinced her to read the rest of the books and she showed me the Petherbridge/Walters miniseries. The casting is divine, but the adaptations start out good with Strong Poison and go downhill from there. This is my love letter to Harriet and Peter, though it's not the vid I initially envisioned because the footage just doesn't exist, from a combination of the exigencies of BBC budgets (minimal) and the bad choices made in the adaptation of Gaudy Night, which rob the story of a lot of its political heft. Peter and Harriet, of course, rise above such issues, mostly because Petherbridge and Walters rewrote their scenes wholesale on set. Their relationship--the fact that they find each other, and are able to become the versions of themselves who are able to hold onto each other through each other's influence--is an achievement, and it would be so even in this day and age, even more so in the 1930s. 
> 
> Technically, vidding with footage this old was…interesting. I thought about trying to correct it, but the light levels are mostly tolerable (I did alter the light levels in the courtroom scenes for visibility) and in the end I lost my vidding energy for all of November, which obviated that possibility. (Fun fact: I finished the first draft of this vid on a plane on Halloween.)


End file.
